


Little Plastic Stick

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, what does it say?” Steven’s curiosity was slowly getting the better of him, excited for the results. Connie grinned in a way that seemed like it would break her face in half before holding up the little stick between two fingers. The stick that would determine their future together. Well, not really the stick itself, but the little green plus on it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, what does it say?” Steven’s curiosity was slowly getting the better of him, excited for the results. Connie grinned in a way that seemed like it would break her face in half before holding up the little stick between two fingers. The stick that would determine their future together. Well, not really the stick itself, but the little green plus on it did.

“It’s positive!” she squealed, and his voice joined hers as he wrapped her in a tight hug- but not too tight!- and spun her around and around in a circle, their laughter echoing in the soon to be nursery.

“That’s great! Amazing! Awesome! Terrific and fantastic and so many other words, I can’t even begin to use them all!” he laughed jolly, nuzzling against her as he put her down. She laughed at his antics, wrapping her arms around him tightly in return for his hug. He grinned his goofy grin, and she snickered.

“Steven, you’re the cutest alien I know,” Connie sighed happily, arms draped loosely over his shoulders. He struck a ridiculous pose against her, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes, then that was the entire point! I’ve held this form for the last fourteen years, and now that you’re carrying my alien baby, I can drop it!” he growled playfully, and the half gem started to shift and change before her eyes. Connie shrieked with laughter, turning to run before he grabbed onto her, preventing her escape. Another shriek left her, and she turned to look at her husband. Or rather, what he had turned himself into for the sake of his joke.

Though it was still undeniably Steven, he appeared to be a melted mass of a man now instead of his normal self. Slimy tentacles had wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her close to his squishy and soggy body. His mouth was twisted into what Connie presumed was a grin, while his eyes appeared to be slits in his head.

“Ewwww! What in the world did I marry!” she squealed, pushing away from him. Unable to help herself, a peal of laughter escaped and Steven started chuckling too, slowly turning back into himself when he couldn't concentrate on the form. With his arms around her, he sighed contently, and Connie nuzzled against his chest in complete contentment.

“You know Connie… We still have to tell your parents, and the gems.” She paused, furrowing her brows. She didn’t want to tell them yet, for fear of how they’d react. Steven and her had only been married a year now, and that might not have been enough for them to think they should have a baby. Even if they did date for most of their childhood and teen years before getting married.

“Not right now. I want this to be our secret right now. Later though, I swear.”

“They’re gonna scream and probably cry, ya know.”

“Which ones? My parents or the gems?”

“Both.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, uh, you’re probably wondered why we asked to meet you guys here.” Pearl nodded quickly, wanting to know immediately why he had asked them to meet. Connie seemed nervous, and she was terrified herself. What could be so important that he would call all of them here, with Connie? Not that she wasn’t around normally, it was just odd for him to call a meeting like this.

“Well… I’m pregnant.” The world seemed to stop. Was she being serious? She felt herself shaking with fear, and staring at the human before her. They were going to have a baby? Steven was going to be a dad? But he was still so young, and it didn’t seem right for them to be having a baby already. Was she going to lose him too? No, she couldn’t lose the little piece of Rose she had left, no.

“Wh-what?” Amethyst squeaked before she could get a word out, and a hand covered her mouth as she looked to the floor. They hadn’t even been together that long, and they were going to have a baby. It didn’t seem right. They were still so young, with such a bright future ahead of the both of them. Together, or not. “You’re leaving us, Steven?”

“What?” He seemed confused, and took a step back as if afraid of them. She hated that, but her mind was focusing more on the bombshell they had just dropped on them than the fact that he could possibly be afraid of them, even after all these years.

“How could you abandon us too?” The purple gem’s voice was small, and she could barely hear it over the pounding in her ears.

“Don’t you care about what you’re doing?” she heard herself ask, and Steven drew back in shock.

“What? Guys, it’s not what you think, I mean–”

“He’s keeping his gem.” Connie’s voice was final, and she glanced to him. She seemed to withdraw for a moment, like the nervous girl they had first met all those years ago, before she stood proud of herself. “It’s… It’s just going to be a normal pregnancy. Like any other human’s.  I mean, I’m assuming so, but he’s not going to be leaving us any time soon.”

She was so relieved, she felt light headed. Garnet was smirking beside her, and Amethyst seemed to relax. She slumped back against the couch, putting a hand to her head in relief.  He wasn’t leaving them like Rose had, he was going to stay here, and they were going to have a- hopefully- normal human baby. She was flooded with pride at her little boy. “Oh, thank god…”


End file.
